


Karamel Texts - Where Kara and Mon-El talk about their 'This is him' / 'This is her' pictures

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [3]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel Text Fic, Karamel endgame, Texting, True Love, married Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Mon-El texts and asks Kara about her 'This is him' picture of himself. What follows is pure domestic fluff!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Karamel Texts - Where Kara and Mon-El talk about their 'This is him' / 'This is her' pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly warning: Mon-El lets out a curse. Kids, don't curse. Mon-El is old enough to do it because he's ancient.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad you guys are liking this series! This is so much fun to work on! And yeah, that Han Solo moment. I love it!
> 
> If you have any requests or recommendations for a Text Fic, drop me a comment here or leave me a message on Twitter. (twitter.com/SamAwakens)
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
